My Life With Sephiroth
by Dark-Water-Lily
Summary: Sephiroth saves a girl from death and 3 years later she thinks she's in love with him. What will happen when he starts returning the feelings? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Dark-Water-Lily here. I'm totally revamping all of my stories. Here goes nothing. Oh! I don't any of the characters except my OC's. This first chapter is all about my OC's and their background. Just fyi

Kali Swaver looked out the window of her small cottage she shared with her mother. The house actually belonged to her dad who had disappeared several years earlier for no apparent reason.

"Honey, come away from the window you know it's not safe there. The rumors say a man wielding a large sword is headed this way. He's destroyed all the towns he's passed threw." An elderly woman said as she pulled the young girl of 16 away from the window.

"A sword?" Kali looked up interest peaked

"Kali, darling, don't go looking for trouble, ok?" the elderly woman pleaded

"I won't, Mom, I promise."

"Okay, bedtime." Her mom said

"Seriously, Mom? I'm not thirteen." Kali groaned

"Yes, well you still live under my roof. So bedtime." She said

Kali smiled and nodded relenting to her mother's desires. After bidding her mother goodnight she walked down the hallway to her room passing the old servant on her way. The manservant bowed his head as she passed.

"Good evening, Ms. Swaver. Have pleasant dreams." He drawled

"Good night Sampson" Kali said as she shut her door.

Kali's grandfather hired Sampson two years earlier as the man lay on his deathbed. He asked the man to care of his daughter and granddaughter. He also to Sampson in the unlikely event something should happen to the two women he would come into a large sum of money, but he suspected foul play he would have the man killed. Little did he know the servant had people to help plan out the murder of the two women so it didn't look like foul play on his part.

When Kali shut her door, Sampson pulled out a dagger the length of his forearm. "Time to get that money." He said as he started walking toward the sitting room where Kali's mother was still sitting by the fire as the winter night was very cold.

"Oh! Sampson, you scared me. What are you…Sampson?! What are you doing? Sampson! No….Stop…..don't do" she never go to finish her sentence as the man drove the knife down into her heart.

"Mother?!" Kali ran into the sitting room eyes as wide as saucers. "What did you do?! How could you do this!"

"No need to worry darling. You'll be joining her soon." He drawled in his New Orleans accent.

Kali turned and ran toward the kitchen looking for the butcher knife she knew her mother had. As she passed the window she noticed the town was completely engulfed in flames. She flung open the door to the kitchen and grabbed the butcher knife just in time to turn around and block the dagger from going into her spine.

"Why are you doing this? We trusted you!" she screamed.

"All for money dear, all for money." Then he dove for her again.

She swung around the island to keep it in between them and threw the dagger at his throat. He dodged and looked at her with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"You really shouldn't have done that, little girl. Rule one with weapons, never drop your weapon." With that he slammed the island back as far as it would go trapping her between the counter and the island. "Nowhere left to go now. Just stay still and I'll try to make this as painless as possible."

Kali felt wetness on her cheeks and relised she was crying. 'Is this really how I'm going to die? At the hands of some money crazy lunatic?'

Just as she was about to give up hope the door to the kitchen flew open.

"Step away from the girl." A smooth baritone voice said

"And just who the hell are you?" Sampson said with his dagger raised.

"My name is Sephiroth , and I'm taking the girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Dark-Water-Lily here. Second chapter to revamp let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of the copyrighted characters mentioned in this story.

Kali's POV

It's been three years since Sephiroth saved me from the mad servant, Sampson. He never told me why he saved me just that it was a promise he intended to keep. He told me to lay low and stay out of his way. At first with his cold attitude I thought he hated me, but with time I came to understand that's how he treated everyone. I've come to see his playful side. It doesn't come out often because he can't afford to let it. I feel myself smile as I think of the few times he's just let go and been himself. He's not completely insane…..well yes he is but I love him just the same. And no I don't mean like a daughter. I fell in love with Sephiroth about a year ago. I can't tell you why I love him cause I don't really know. All I know is my chest feels tight when he's near and I can't think straight.

I opened the door to the cabin we now called home. It was very much like the one I lived in with my mother and Sampson, but this one had and upstairs where Sephiroth kept his office and bedroom. My bedroom was two doors down from his. As I head to my bedroom I relies my little dip in the freezing water of the river not far from here was probably a bad idea. I trudged up the stairs and opened the door to my room. Slinging my wet clothes into the hamper, I change into a pair of light blue hip hugger jeans with a soft navy sweater. I turned and looked into the mirror.

'Is that really me?' I asked myself as I took in my own reflection. My blonde hair has grown down to the small of my back with just a little bit of a wave. My slender body has grown some muscles from wandering with Sephiroth. I'm about five feet five inches give or take with long slender legs. My nose was proportionate with my face, small but not pinched. My lips were full, and my eyes were a piecing blue. 'I've certainly grown in three years' I laugh to myself. I turned and lay on my bed, closing my eyes and falling into a wonderful sleep.

"Kali. Are you still sleeping?" I heard a deep voice mockingly say

"Maybe." I counter knowing it was Sephiroth

I felt a cool hand lay itself on my forehead.

"You are sick. Your temperature is elevated. Have you been swimming in the river again?" He said with a hard edge to his voice.

"Maybe" I repeated knowing I was pushing my luck.

He simply raised an eyebrow to my answer. "Your skin is too warm for it to be a maybe, so either you have been swimming in the freezing water or you sat in the freezer all day. Which is it?"

'Did he just make a joke' I simply stared at him unable to believe my ears.

"Kali," he said leaning closer to me, " Have you been swimming in the river again?" he asked putting emphasis on all his words.

"Yes." I answered simply. Then I smirked "But maybe your just now noticing how hot I am and not just taking my temperature. Hmm?"

"Watch that attitude of yours it may get you in even more trouble than you are right now." He sat down on the bed and started pulling gently on my arms urging me out of the bed.

'Why is he being gentle with me today?' This thought ran through my head a thousand times over.

Sephiroth was trying to get me up. "Kali, come on, it's time to get up."

"I don wana get up." I said sleepily. He managed to get his hand around my neck and start tickling me.

" Ha ha ha no not the ha ha ha not the neck! I'm up! I'm up!" I smiled at him and he grinned back. Yes it is possible for him to grin and not look evil. It actually looks amazingly handsome on him.

" Are you sure you're completely awake?" he asked as he lowered his lips so close they touched, but didn't kiss me. I tried to press mine completely against his but he pulled back.

"Seph stop teasing me." I said breathlessly

"You want to kiss me?" he asked surprised. I froze. Sephiroth didn't know I loved him. I pulled away, having to use a lot of willpower, but I did it.

" This is really awkward." I looked at him then at his lips

' I wonder what his lips taste like?'

" You know you can tell me anything right?" He was leaning close again.

"Seph," I almost moaned out, "don't tease me"

" Alright, no more teasing." he whispered as he once again lowered his lips and gently pushed down.

" Kali I love you. " he said when finally pulled up.

I jerked awake at the feeling of cold water running across my face.

" Kali? You passed out when I told you, you were sick."

" So it was all a dream?" Sephiroth just gave me flat look. So long playful Sephiroth. Hello bored out of his mind.

"What was all a dream?" He asked

" My delusional fantasy." I answered

" Well I heard you moan my name so I probably don't want to know." he said with a smirk. Maybe not goodbye playful…

"Jerk!" I yelled and jumped on him, sort of. I jumped and he moved so I wound up on the floor.

"I thought you coming to get me" he taunted.

'he's taunting what is this world coming to?'

" I am so gonna get you!" I let a battle cry and ran to the stairs and stopped.

'What was Cloud Strife doing here?'


	3. Chapter 3

DarkWaterLily - I'm sorry I haven't been updating as often as I would like I got busy. I still don't own any of them. TT

The Locket

Last time-Cloud Strife was here, and that was bad.

This time- I let out a gasp. I hated when Cloud came. No, I don't hate Cloud, I hate the way Sephiroth acted toward me when he was here.

"Where is he Kali?" Cloud said as he started walking up the stairs to where I was.

"Who…..Where is Who ?"I stuttered a little bit. I used to have a bit of a crush on Cloud, and I don't think I've completely gotten over it.

" You know who I'm talking about. Where is he….Kali tell me where he is." He was at the top of the stairs now and walking toward me.

" Cloud please leave…you know I couldn't tell you ,even if I didn't know where he was." My back was to the was, and Cloud was still walking toward me.

" Kali pleas, he isn't stable, don't let him just walk away. Kali…." Cloud has walked close enough I could feel his body heat. He started to lean down and I though he was going to kiss me. He swerved to the right and whispered in my ear.

"What does he do to you ? Why are you still here?" I tried to get away but he grabbed my hands.

"Cloud let me go! Sephmmpphh!!!" Cloud had covered my lips with his in a bruising kiss. When he pulled a way he looked straight in my eyes. " Kali come away whit me." He said this in a whispered voice. I tried again to pull away from his grip. " Cloud let go! I can't leave I love him?" Cloud automatically let go of my hands. My now free hands flew to my mouth. " Oh god, Cloud I'm so sorr…"

" Don't bother. He's obviously gotten to you." He backed way and said," But if you ever change your mind," he threw a locket at me, "just open it and call my name."

With that he left.


	4. Author Note

Hey guys Dark-water-lily here! I actually forgot all about these stories I'm going to totally revamp them, starting all over. Here's hoping they will all be better.


End file.
